


and say you'll hold a place for me in your heart

by amaltheaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "It’s nearing midnight when they walk through the front door of their new home."





	and say you'll hold a place for me in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Another fluffy one-shot from yours truly. This is another one of those... inspired by something my wife and I did, with a few liberal changes. 
> 
> For complete enjoyment of this story, please have Tracy Chapman playing in the background as you read. Preferably her 2015 Greatest Hits album. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Happy Supercorp Sunday, lovelies 😘
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️  
> Az

It’s nearing midnight when they walk through the front door of their new home.

They had only officially signed the papers the other day and were due to start moving in all their things, with the help of their friends and family, in three weeks time. Lena had originally offered to call a moving company but Kara was adamant that this be something they all do together. Thankfully, even after four years together, Lena still hasn't figured out how to be immune to Kara’s pout. So tonight, the house sits empty.

Lena is giggling behind her as Kara inserts the key into the lock. Even though it is their new home, there's something about sneaking in at this late hour, something almost illicit and clandestine. Perhaps it's the emptiness of the house. With no power running through it until the day before they move in, there's a stillness to the dark that they disrupt as they walk inside.

The door closes behind them and she hears Kara let out a sigh beside her and Lena knows exactly what it means. It's one of contentment, of happiness. This is their _home_ , not their first together by any means but, hopefully, their last. She feels Kara taking hold of her hand, feels her fingers slipping in between her own, and Lena breathes out a sigh of her own. She can barely see Kara’s face, the only light coming from outside the house, but she knows that Kara is mirroring the smile that's on her face.

“Shall we?” she asks.

Kara squeezes her hand, keeping her from moving. “I have a confession to make,” she answers instead. “I have kind of an ulterior motive in getting you here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Show me.”

A beam of light from Kara’s phone lights up the space around them. It's a brilliant idea that Lena copies with her own phone, shedding more light to find their way. The house is a blank canvas of possibilities, waiting to be made in their image. The white walls are screaming for Kara to paint over them, for pictures of them, their family and friends to adorn them. The kitchen longs for the heat of cooking food and the smell of freshly baked goods. It isn't difficult to imagine the crackling of the flames coming from the fireplace in the living room. The room that's been designated as their office yearns to be filled with books, with desks strewn and scattered over by work papers, with the scent of coffee that continues to linger and seep into their walls.

And the bedroom? Oh, the bedroom with its lushly carpeted floors, its high ceilings and large bay windows that face east, overlooking the sprawling backyard. Lena thinks of seeing the dawn breaking in Kara’s blue eyes and the sun rise in her sleepy smile. Lena thinks of a room that will smell like the both of them, of a room that will be their sanctuary, a room where they will find home in each other.

And it's the bedroom that they come to last, where Kara pulls her into and Lena’s chest tightens at the sight of it, knowing exactly what it will eventually become.

\---

The air is cold around them, a culmination of the midnight air, the incredible lack of heat and the rain that hasn't stopped drizzling since they left for dinner earlier in the evening.

Lena shivers next to her, moving to lean in closer to her to very likely soak in more of her natural heat.

“Here.”

Kara guides her to sit on the floor before squatting down as she takes off her coat to place it around Lena’s shoulders. She watches with a fond smile as Lena breathes out a contented sigh at the warmth she knows still lingers in her coat, watches as Lena practically burrows inside her coat and Kara almost can’t handle how adorable Lena is being right now. She extends her arms to cup Lena’s face, her heart fluttering in her chest when Lena immediately melts and leans into her touch. “My little burrito,” she teases, smiling brightly when Lena laughs softly at the nickname.

“I can’t help that my very human constitution doesn’t allow me to regulate as much heat as your Kryptonian one does,” Lena replies, finishing it off with an even more adorable pout.

Brushing her thumbs gently over Lena’s cheeks, Kara smiles at her. “I’m just saying that you’re really cute, babe.”

“I guess.” Lena rolls her eyes, letting out a dramatically heavy, long-suffering sigh before giving her a cheeky grin. “Now what’s this surprise you’ve got for me?”

“I have to set it up first so I need you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them,” Kara quietly instructs Lena as she drops her hands to rest on top of Lena’s thighs.

Lena’s eyebrow quirks up at the action, her curious grin turning into a wicked smirk. “Is it a sexy surprise?”

She laughs, shaking her head. “I thought you were cold.”

“Darling, you’re very well aware that we don’t need to be all the way naked for something sexy to happen between us.”

Shaking her head once again in amused disbelief that this is where she chooses to lay her affections, Kara glares mildly at aforementioned object of said affection. “Incorrigible,” she scolds lightly. “Now close your eyes.”

Lena rolls her eyes, letting out an impatient sigh. “Fine.”

Kara waves her hand in front of Lena’s face to make sure that Lena genuinely can’t see a thing. Once satisfied that Lena isn’t aware of anything she’s doing, Kara pauses then. Her eyes catch the little smile twitching on Lena’s lips and she uses the opportunity to fully take Lena in, so completely unguarded and trusting. It’s a trust between them that was so hard-fought and eventually earned. A trust that has never faltered nor wavered ever since.

She almost can’t quite believe it though, to remember where they had started, shattered and seemingly irreparable. How unsteady everything had seemed back then. There were just as many steps backwards as there were forwards. Who could ever have predicted that this is where they would be, so in love and weeks away from starting a new chapter in their lives? Kara certainly didn’t and she’s sure that Lena, even in her unparalleled brilliance, didn’t either.

Her inactivity seems to make Lena frown, most likely wondering why Kara hasn’t moved a muscle yet. “Kara?” she softly calls out to her.

Never one to leave Lena questioning for very long, Kara breaks out of her stupor. “I’m here, love,” she murmurs softly, cupping her hand along Lena’s jaw. “Sorry, I just- I just wanted to look at you for a second.”

“Oh.” A pretty blush dusts across Lena’s cheeks and Kara can feel the heat of it under her palm. “I love you.”

She presses her lips to Lena’s cheek. “I love you too. Okay, I’m getting up for real this time. Give me two minutes, okay?”

“Okay.”

\---

It is absolutely the longest two minutes of her life.

Even though she can hear the sounds of Kara whizzing around her, using her power of speed to get everything done fast, she still feels incredibly antsy and wants so badly to see what it is that Kara is doing for her.

It doesn’t come to a shock for anybody that Lena isn’t very much for surprises. Parts of it is down to her being a little too curious for her own good, always wanting to figure things out fast before they happen just so she’d be able to control her actions to the eventuality of anything happening. And contrary to what Kara says about it, it is most definitely _not_ boring. It’s just smart to be prepared for anything. It’s how she has been able to help save National City so many times before, how she decided to build Kara’s protective suits.

She thinks maybe that another part of it is her upbringing. She had to learn how to anticipate the things that could happen with Lex, even though more often times than not, he always managed to catch her on the back foot. And really, what better reason is there to not like surprises when she was constantly forced to be on the defensive, always reacting more than acting? Who could really blame her for being uneasy with the unexpected? It would take nothing short of a fucking _miracle_ for Lena to even remotely be willing to subject herself to a surprise.

And really, can Kara’s presence in her life be called anything else?

The smooth and soulful sounds of Tracy Chapman fills the silence around her when a warmth radiates and she can already tell that it’s Kara squatting down in front of her again. “Lena? I’m going to put my hand on your shoulder, okay? Just so you’ll know it’s me, but keep those pretty eyes closed.”

She waits for a second before realizing that Kara is waiting for her response and Lena is barely finished nodding when Kara’s nudging her back, and Lena quickly catches on that Kara wants her to lay back so she loses all resistance, letting herself be guided down. There’s a cushion as she lays her head and she thinks it must be Kara’s sweater when she’s hit by a fresh wave of Kara’s scent.

“You’re really not making your case if there really isn’t going to be anything sexy happening here,” she teases as she blindly reaches up to adjust the makeshift pillow under her head. She hears Kara spluttering beside her, making her chuckle.

“Oh my god, Lena.”

Turning her face to where she thinks Kara’s would be, Lena shrugs. “I’m just saying! What other reason is there for you to want me on my back?”

“Maybe I want you to take a nap.”

She frowns in disbelief, unsure if she should be offended or not. Not being able to see Kara’s expressive face is certainly a drawback to having her eyes closed like this. “A nap? Kara Zor-El Danvers, your cute butt better be joking about that because we have a perfectly comfortable bed in a perfectly wonderful penthouse apartment which, I might add, also has heat. And furthermore-”

“Lena?”

“What?”

She feels what she thinks is a placating kiss on her cheek as Kara lays beside her. “Open your eyes, please,” Kara whispers quietly.

The petty side of her almost refuses to do so but there’s something in Kara’s voice that makes her rethink that idea. She thinks that there’s excitement, that maybe there’s also a little fear in it. And Kara did say ‘please’, after all.

So Lena opens her eyes.

\---

Kara watches, breathless with anticipation, as Lena’s pretty green eyes slowly reveal themselves to her.

She watches as Lena blinks just as slowly, adjusting carefully to being able to see again. Watches as Lena eventually registers the beautiful sight that is above them, watches as her breath catches in her chest.

“Oh.”

As Lena’s hand grabs onto hers, Kara doesn’t need to look up, having already seen this so many times before. She knows exactly what Lena is seeing. She’ll see constellations displayed bright against the ceiling as if it is the vast night sky. She’ll see a blanket of stars, too many to count, which is exactly something Kara has tried to do often before. She’ll see stars frozen in time, stars that will never die or disappear. It had been something a 13 year old Kara never would have thought she wanted to see but it had meant everything to her.

For a little while, there are no words spoken between them. There are only the stars above them, only the solid feel of Lena’s hand in hers, and the disarming timbre of Tracy’s voice surrounding them, singing of promises to always return, to always find her way back to the person that she loved, no matter how far she went or where.

She scoots a little closer to Lena, placing her head on her shoulder. “I know it’s not like, anything grand or whatever but I found this when Eliza brought over some of my stuff from the house,” she starts to quietly explain. She finally turns her gaze upwards and she thinks that this time, Lena is the one looking at her as she looks up. Memories flood in as she takes in the sight that she hasn’t looked at in the longest time. “Alex got it for me as a present for my first earth birthday and we used to spend nearly every night gazing up at the ceiling. She’d tell me the names of constellations and then I’d tell her what we called them on Krypton.” It hadn’t been easy getting the projector to work again. There had been some busted up wiring and it needed more than a little cleaning so she had to ask for her sister’s help because Kara didn’t want to risk breaking it instead of fixing it. She pauses to meet Lena’s stare with a bashful smile. “And you always love to look at them whenever we go flying together that it kind of feels like stars are our thing, you know?”

“I do, and I do love looking at them when I’m with you,” Lena replies in a husky whisper, nodding almost fervently. She looks back up towards the stars, lets out a dreamy sigh. “This is really amazing, Kara.”

“Yeah?” she asks with a pleased smile, relieved and happy that her surprise has gone over so well.

Lena nods before turning to lay on her side, facing Kara as she chews down on her bottom lip. She places her hand on the side of Kara’s neck and presses their lips together. Kara shifts so that her body faces Lena’s, wrapping her arms around Lena. She feels Lena moan deeply, feels it vibrate between them as she pulls Lena on top of her. “Are you sure nothing’s going to happen?” Lena asks in between kissing her and running her hands to Kara’s hips.

Kara abruptly pulls back from the kiss, a heavy feeling swooping down her belly at the high-pitched whine Lena lets out at her withdrawal. “Are you kidding?” she asks, panting as she tries to catch her breath. “We have a perfectly comfortable bed in a perfectly wonderful penthouse apartment which, I might add, also has heat,” she barely manages to finish just as she starts to giggle uncontrollably.

It earns her a loud groan as Lena drops her head onto Kara’s shoulder. “Why do I love you so much?” she asks, her question muffled by her position.

“I’m very lucky that you do anyway.”

Lena’s green eyes soften at her quiet admission, reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from her face. The smile on her lips leaves Kara breathless, has her heart fluttering wildly beneath her ribcage. “I think I’m pretty lucky too.”

Just as they share a smile, Kara feels a slight shiver coming from Lena despite being pressed up against her and she decides that perhaps it is finally time to go. She takes one look around as Tracy sings of finally seeing what it means to be living, to look at the stars that her sister gave back to her, the stars that she has never shared with anybody else until now. She can come back for everything in the morning but right now, she sits up with Lena secure in her arms. “Home? Or at least, what will be home for another three weeks?”

Lena tightens around her arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze. “I’m already home,” she whispers before nuzzling her nose into her neck and as Kara goes to stand, Kara herself shivers at how cold it feels.

She listens to the soft way that Lena sighs against her while she carries her through the empty house, listens to the steady beat of her heart as they cross the threshold of the front door. Once she has made sure the door is locked, she takes off for the skies.

It isn’t until they’re soaring through the night sky when Lena pulls back from the warmth and safety of her neck, and they both look to the stars that surround them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @amaltheazwrites


End file.
